ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball AF Universe 17 (God of Destruction Matrixkid's Version)
There are many different variations and fandoms of Dragon Ball, I for one have included several different variations of Dragon Ball, being: My version of DBZ that leads off to DBAF, the DBZ that Akira Toriama made up, and again my own version of DBZ, that includes Goku using god mode. Some Different outcomes Lord Bills has appeared on Earth many times in many different universes, to say in some he didn't appear at all, and in others, Goku fought with different gods in general, though these are some of the more 'important' encounters. = Universe 1c = In universe 1c (My version of DBZ which leads to DBAF), Bills woke up 5 years after Buu was beaten just like in the original version, though he forgot the part about the "Saiyan who will beat him" Being a "Super Saiyan God". Like in the original universe, Bills travels to King Kai's planet and beats up SSJ3 Goku in 2 hits, then goes to Earth to enjoy Bulma's 38th birthday party, and at much dismay, gets ticked off by Buu and becomes a party crasher. After Bills beats up Vegeta and the other Z fighters, Goku arrives to the battlefield, though he has no definite idea on how to beat Bills, but he had a plan. Goku convinced Bills to give him 5 minutes to give him a 'challenge', and in it, he also convinced Vegeta to do the fusion dance with him. Going off at SSJ2 straight away, Gogeta was clearly still no match for Bills, so he up-d his power to SSJ3 (Max), and even took Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks's energies to increase his own, which put him at about 40% of Bill's power. Though Gogeta damaged Bills, the fusion ran out (At a fortunate time), and Goku and Vegeta were separated once again. The 3 continued battling since both Goku and Vegeta still retained the energy they got from their friends, and although they weren't a match for Bills, they managed to put his stamina down a little more. At the end of the fight, Bills was satisfied with the battle he'd just taken apart of, and left the Earth intact, but unfortunately, also left Goku without giving him the knowledge of Super Saiyan God mode. = Universe 9 (Vegito) = In this universe, Vegito didn't put down the barrier when he entered Buu's stomach, and as a result, he managed to free all of his friends, escape Buu, and kill him without much difficulty. He went on living for a few months and battled Hirudegarn, and also won with relative ease. About 5 years passed since then, many threats had come and gone, though none of them were a match for Vegito, until a cat like being called Bills appeared. In this universe, Vegito used his base form to fight Bills which he realized was a mistake since he was beaten with a few light punches and a heavy kick. Like in universe 1 and 17, Bills goes to earth, and crashes the party because he didn't like the pudding cups Bulma served. After giving the Z fighters a rather unpleasant beating, Vegito teleported to Bills in order for a rematch, and Bills accepted, except this time Vegito went Super Saiyan. It wasn't long before Vegito was forced to go into Super Saiyan 2, and after a further pummeling, Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan 3, which was a mass of energy that no one had ever thought was possible. Being in Super Saiyan 3 itself was enough to put Vegito around Bills level, and the two fought for a very long time until the two were dramatically injured, and Vegito got a lucky Kame-Hame-Ha on Bills which defeated him. Instead of killing Bills, Vegito let both him and Whis go (Whis could have killed Vegito in an instant), and continued his life as he had before, trying to forget the incident ever happened. Universe 17 (God timeline) This universe plays out just as it does in the movie "Dragon ball Z battle of gods" (except that Vegeta turns SSJ3 when he gets angry), though what happens afterwards is a little different. Several days had passed since Bills came to Earth, both Goku and Vegeta trained continuously for his return in fear that they might not be strong enough to beat him, or any other god for that matter. One time in the middle of one of their sparring sessions, King Kai received some news from the Supreme Kai, and relayed it to Goku. The general message was telling Goku that Bills would wake up in approximately 3 years, and that they have to prepare for Bills arrival in that time. Being able to catch up with Beerus in 3 years seemed near impossible, so both the Saiyan warriors had to do all they could to get stronger in a short period of time. Over the next 3 or so months, both Goku and Vegeta trained together either in Super Saiyan 3 (Since Vegeta obtained Super Saiyan 3) or their base mode. 4 months had passed since Beerus came to Earth, and the Saiyans felt that they weren't strong enough yet to protect the Earth from him, so they entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some additional time. They both had a year (1 day in the real world) worth of training, and they were going to make it count. Both Goku and Vegeta spent 2 months training in their regular forms, then 1 month to train the Super Saiyan form, 3 months to train the Super Saiyan 2 form, and the remaining 6 months spent to perfect the Super Saiyan 3 form. It is also worth noting that Gohan was training to become stronger. Both Goku and Vegeta excited the Time Chamber to the lookout, and all of their friends were there congratulating them on their hard training. Krillin approached the two warriors and asked if they could power up into their Super Saiyan 3 forms, just to see how powerful they'd become. Both Goku and Vegeta excepted, and powered up into Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, and finally Super Saiyan 3. All of the Z fighters (who could sense) were speechless while sensing their powers, they were omnipresent, and they must have gone up at least 5x in power since they entered the Time Chamber. However........this wasn't enough. For the next few days Goku thought of a way to prepare for Beerus's arrival, and only one thing came to mind but it didn't seem like a smart idea at the time, so he waited a while until he was certain it was the right option. 2 months passed since Goku and Vegeta entered the Time Chamber, and like usual they were training with each other to get stronger. After a spirited beam struggle, Goku and Vegeta had a talk about Beerus, and concluded that even with training another 2 and a half years, they wouldn't be able to beat him. Goku suggested that he knew a way to get stronger quickly, but Vegeta would have 3 days to get ready before they left to the new training spot. Vegeta asked where they were going to leave to, but Goku assured him that it was a safe place. After the 3 days passed, Goku and Vegeta met outside Capsule Corp with all of their friends, and they had a small "Parting" party for both of them before they left (As usual Vegeta stayed out of the party).